


Snippets of a Me, You, and Me and You

by Laweizhu



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, some angst occasionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laweizhu/pseuds/Laweizhu
Summary: Just some short chapters that are not necessarily related of parts of Leonard and Sara's lives together. Whether it be in the wave rider, or after they're done traveling, or even just random.





	1. Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr

Hollow footsteps echoed in the hallways of the wave rider, only pausing at the sound of, “Blondie, stop!”

  
Sara whipped around to face the persistent man. His hulking frame overshadowed her in the hallway, but her presence all made up for it.

  
“What do you want, Mick? I’m not really in the mood for talking right now.”

Sara clenched and unclenched her hands repetitively, not quite able to control her emotions from leaking to her body language.

  
“Well, I ain’t looking to have a heart to heart either, but we gotta talk about what just happened out there.” Mick paused, and let out a sigh. “He’s not dead, but it doesn’t seem like he’s aiming to come back here either. And all the other idiots on this team seem to think he’s chosen his side with the other crazies.”

  
Sara let her hair frame her face as she looked down at her feet.

  
“Blondie, you givin’ up on Snart too?”

  
Sara looks up sharply, straight at Mick with a fierce gleam in her eyes. “ I have NOT given up on Leonard. I WILL NOT give up on him.”

  
The blonde assassin seemed to grow ten feet with the emotion behind her words, “I know how it is to come back from the dead, unable to control yourself, making the wrong decisions even when you know the right ones, and thinking you’re only worth something in the shadows. It’s not easy fighting the darkness within. I know, because I’m still fighting it. But Leonard…” Sara trailed off and bit into her bottom lip as she hugged herself.

  
“Leonard told me that I wasn’t a killer anymore. He was the one that convinced me that I could be different. And he also didn’t off you either when he had the chance. How could I ever turn my back on him, when he’s the one who saw me for more than just a blood-thirsty assassin?”

  
Sara gave Mick a half smile and he just gave a hearty laugh in return. One that sounded with a real joy that had been absent since he lost his partner.

  
The pyro only smirked and asked the assassin, “So, what’s the plan then?”


	2. Hand Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard has a fixation on Sara's hands

Leonard has a strange fixation with Sara’s hands 

1\. His hands were so much larger than her’s. Whenever they were holding hands, his would engulf her’s completely, and caress her palm so tenderly. 

The first time he kissed her hand, she was surprised by the action. It had taken him so long to even get to holding her hand, she was taken aback by it.

Leonard took her hand up to his mouth, left a gentle kiss, and just gave her a smile. 

2\. The next time Leonard kissed her hand, it was in more dire circumstances. Sara had gotten overwhelmed with the number of her opponents, and received a concussion when someone attacked her from behind. She still took him out, but still fainted afterwards. 

When she woke up in the med-bay, Leonard was by her side holding onto her hand. As she opened her eyes, Leonard brought her right hand up to his face and held it to his mouth for almost a minute.

He stared right into her eyes, no smile on his face, but just relief in his eyes.   
“I’m glad you’re okay.” He only left a gentle kiss on her hand again. 

3\. The first time he kissed her hand in front of the others, it was much more emotional than she was expecting. 

All of them had gotten separated during a battle. After most of them had convened back together, both Sara and Ray had been missing. 

After finding them roughed up, Leonard grabbed her hand and left a fierce kiss upon it. 

Everyone else just stared in shock. But she just gave him a smile.


	3. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara needs some convincing to take a lazy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this one, thought it was cute.

She felt the sun hit her bare back, but refused to open her eyes just yet. Her internal clock told her it was six am, meaning that she should probably get up and do her morning workout. 

Sara knew, with how much she ate yesterday at dinner, she needed to at least get a run in, even if she didn't feel up to the task of doing her yoga routine. 

Light blue eyes blinked blearily open, and quickly shut again at the spattering of sunllight peaking through the blinds onto her eyes. She groaned slightly, and forced her eyes to open, and prepared to roll out of the bed. 

Before she could move though, an arm tightened it's hold on her waist, pulling her body deeper under covers so the sunlight was just barely hitting her arm. 

"Len, I need to get up and do my workout." 

The crook didn't even open his eyes before responding, "Didn't we workout enough last night? Just stay in bed." 

He rolled over to cover her body completely, almost smothering her, yet not quite. Leonard buried his face in the space between her shoulder and neck, lightly skimming his mouth over her jaw. 

"We'll work out some more when we're a little more awake. Stay." 

She could feel his smirk on her neck, and just sighed into his shoulder before setting a small kiss on his collarbone.

"Yeah, let's just have a lazy day."


	4. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard learns to use a camera for more than just casing a target.

Camera 

 

After everything was done, fights were finished, loose ends tied, and the "get out of jail free" card was used, Sara and Leonard opted to travel a bit more rather than stay close to the rest of the hero bunch. Their reasoning? They had time to be together only within the context of a large group, in close quarters, and it just seemed right to find themselves without the looming threat of a psychopathic immortal killer on the loose. 

They traveled all over the place, meeting up with some of Ta-er al-Sahfer's old contacts, it wasn't terribly difficult to find places to crash. While Sara didn't approve all the time, Leonard managed to "acquire" funds here and there when they needed it. 

One of the things they were given though, by Lisa, before they left on their new adventure was an old Polaroid camera. When questioned by her brother, all Lisa said was, "Make some new memories Lenny. Good memories that we never really got to record before." Len, in a rare show of affection, kissed his baby sister's forehead and told her, "You were the only good out of all those years." Lisa smiled at her brother, and took in the fact that he was in a place where he wasn't having to hide his pain anymore. She looked over at the blonde, who looked so tiny next to him, but matched him wit for wit. "Have fun, you two." 

\-- 

At first, the camera wasn't used too much by Leonard. He didn't feel comfortable handling it, mostly because he wasn't sure what he should be taking photos of. The past decade of using a camera had mainly been for scoping out targets, finding weaknesses and escape routes. While he still practiced that in his mind whenever they ventured to a new spot, he didn't think it was exactly appropriate to take Polaroids of how to escape the hotel room he and Sara were staying in. 

So, Sara started it first. They were in the Galapagos islands in Ecuador, relaxing by the water. Well, Sara was relaxing by the water, Leonard always took a bit more time to get used to new surroundings where he wasn't supposed to take anything from. The tiny assassin discreetly took the camera out of the bag, and shot a picture of him when he turned away to look at the water. 

Leonard heard the click and processing sound of the camera, and whipped his head back around to her to see what she was doing. "Sara....." He started slowly. 

She shrugged her shoulders at him and said, "What? It's only a picture Leonard. And besides, you look handsome in it." She smiled a curious smile at him while he just gave her a skeptical look. Once the Polaroid finished drying, she handing the photo to the crook and he stared at it without saying a word. 

He was surprised. Not necessarily that the picture was good, he knew what he looked like. But, just how relaxed he was, regardless of the fact that he knew he felt slightly out of place in this environment. He didn't even notice when Sara got up from her place on the towel and came to sit in his lap, gently taking the picture out of his hand.

"You look good." She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck while the photo hung loosely in her hand. "I think I'll keep you. Even if you are a crook." 

He smirked at her, "Well I've got to keep up with you somehow right?" 

\-- 

The next time the camera was out was when they were in a cove with one of the largest waterfalls he's ever seen. He parked himself near the edge of the pool of water, where the sand was warmer and softer. 

"Wanna jump from the top, Leonard?" The blonde assassin was stunning in her black bikini, straps here and there, having no regard for the scars that littered her body. It was...an attractive sight for him. 

He smirked at her and echoed the same words from their day at the bar, "I'll watch."  
And watch he did, as Sara made short work of the steep climb up the cliffs of the falls. 

Lenoard, in a flash of inspiration, grabbed the camera from the bag and snapped a shot just as she flung herself off the ledge, headed straight down into the water. Lenoard took the Polaroid piece and set it on the sand, letting it dry. As Sara emerged from the depths, she began swimming towards him and Leonard took the camera and captured another shot just as she pulled herself out of the water. 

"What're you doing?" She questioned as she dried her hair with a small towel. She bent over slightly to take a look at the two photos he took. Sara gave him a soft look as she saw the subject of the polaroids.

"Creating memories, right?" He said as he took a hold of her hand to give it a small kiss. 

\--  
They traveled for almost a year before coming back to settle in Central City. Their collection of polaroids filling multiple albums after arriving in their new home. 

During their trip, Leonard began taking a lot more photographs of his favorite subject; Sara lying in bed, sitting at the table drinking coffee, doing her morning yoga, inspecting a sword, and even occasionally he would join in the photo with her. 

Eventually, he would bind together an album of their year traveling and gift it to Sara for her birthday, with a note that read, "To the good memories, and all the ones to come."


	5. Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't call her tiny

Tiny

He was conscious of the fact that she was quite a bit smaller than him, not just in height, but build as well. Sure, she could probably throw him across the room without really breaking a sweat, but the image still held that Sara Lance was a tiny person. 

He knew, right from the beginning, that she was shorter than him. That piece of information was obvious even to the most oblivious person. But, it wasn’t until he began to care more for her that it really mattered or affected him. 

Sara Lance could flip a 250 Ib man across the room, but she had difficultly reaching the mugs that sat at the top of the cabinet. The blonde assassin could manage a room full of trained fighters in less than twenty minutes, but she had to take twice as many steps as Leonard to keep up on a walk. The White Canary could break multiple bones with just one punch, but her hand would be engulfed by Leonard’s larger one. 

It was partially because she was such a contrast to his lanky frame that she tended to be the target of misinformed pursuers. 

— 

Sara knew she wasn’t the tallest person, especially when compared to Laurel’s height, but she thought she was fairly average. Hanging around folks like Leonard, Mick, Kendra, and Raymond though always made her feel a little more aware of the fact she was shorter than them. 

It was never something that bothered her, especially since the team never made it a point to comment on it, and they knew she could take care of herself. 

Other people, though…well, they had to learn the hard way not to mess with Sara Lance. 

—

Another city, another time, another bar. As it was with the three of them, they couldn’t really say they’ve explored the city if they hadn’t visited the local tavern. 

The team had finished a successful reconnaissance on a family close to Vandal Savage, and were taking a break to gather supplies and plan the next steps. So of course, the resident crook, assassin, and pyro decided to hit the night scene. 

“Twenty bucks says I can drink you under the table, Blondie.” Mick gives Sara a crazy smile, a challenge in his eyes. They were gathered around a round table on the far side of the bar, with just enough room to make an escape if needed, but close enough to the bar that it wasn’t a hindrance to buy some drinks. 

“Oh Mick, you really don’t want to go there.” She accepts his challenge with a smirk of her own, before turning to Leonard to her right, “What about you there, Mr. Cold? You think you can take me on?” 

As Mick goes to gather the drinks, Leonard tilts his head slightly, studying the woman in front of him. Dangerous is all that goes through his mind, not that danger ever put him off; in all honestly, he probably tended to gravitate towards it. 

Before Leonard could even give a response, a hulking figure of a man comes directly to their table, interrupting the banter between the two teammates. He wasn’t a pretty sight, with eyes just slightly too far apart and nose just sitting between crooked and deformed. Leonard could tell he had some money though, enough to afford whatever personal trainer to get him bulked up the way he was, but maybe not quite enough to fix his face. 

“Hey baby, why don’t you come with me and put those small hands and mouth to good use instead of hanging out with this loser.” 

Mr. crooked nose leaned on the table they were seated at, placing his mug close to Sara’s. Enough so that she could smell the hint of vodka resting on his breath and the heavy scent of cheap cologne. Sara leans back and raises an eyebrow at Leonard, who only smirks and raises his eyebrow in response. 

“Hmmm, no thanks.” Sara responds, crossing her arms across her chest in the process. 

“Aw, c’mon now baby. I can show you a real good time. These old man looks like he’s about to keel over. I could go all night.” At this point, Mick is walking back with the drinks, eyeing the table like he’s ready to get into a brawl. 

Leonard spies him walking towards the table and just gives him a glance that says hold, Mick, let’s see how this plays out. Mick slows his stride, but hangs back a bit just to see how the small blonde was going to handle the situation this time around. 

Sara now, is annoyed that one, her conversation has been interrupted; two, the dude smells nasty; and three, she’s still sober. When she gets to stand up, the intruder smirks at Leonard and looks like he’s a cat who ate the canary. When he sees how much tinier she is standing up, “Yo baby, I could probably spin you around so many times.” And laughs a harsh sounding guffaw, reaching to wrap a arm around her. 

Leonard bristles slightly at the comment, only taken aback by his own thought at the fact that she is so much smaller than the disgusting imbecile in front of them. 

Sara couldn’t care less what this pig was saying, and grabbed the arm that was coming around her shoulders, twisted it inwards before hearing a crack, brought a knee up to his groin, then flipped him over her onto the adjacent table. 

Sara flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Hope you liked that spin." She turned and faced her boys and said, "Let's drink," giving that dangerous smirk of her's. 

"Can't lie, it was quite stimulating to see you take down someone three times your size." Leonard hands her one of the drinks that Mick grabbed for them. Sara takes it, brushing his hands with her fingers, "Oh yeah? Well, if you call me tiny, I'm sure I can give you more of a show." Sara downed her drink and gave him a wink. 

"Is that a promise, now?" Was all his response.


	6. Almost Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill on Tumblr from @ficcingcaptaincanary
> 
> Prompt: S1 Missing Scene. 
> 
> Ep. Marooned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this in 20 minutes so sorry if it's short!
> 
> I always thought that it was interesting that Leonard glanced at Sara for so long before making his decision. So here you go!
> 
> Prompt: S1 Missing Scene [@ficcingcaptaincanary](https://tmblr.co/mGfAzq_B1cpy27w3gZC-RUw)

**Almost Frozen**

Her and Leonard were huddled close, she had at one point crawled into his lap and hugged his front, and as loathe as he was to admit it, he appreciated the contact.

Leonard didn’t think they were gonna make it and Sara had barely any hope, especially with the way they could barely feel even being next to each other, let alone the fact that their entire bodies were pressed up against one another. 

Sara had no control over her body at this point, her years of league training overcome by the subzero temperatures. She burrowed her face further into Leonard’s neck and all he did was grab her frame tighter.

Sara could feel herself loosing grip on her consciousness and she whispered into the man’s collarbone, “Thanks for not letting me die alone.” She closed her eyes against his chest, not quite sure how she felt about dying again. 

“Yeah, well it sure beats having to die with Raymond I suppose. But…” He paused, his arms squeezing her around her back, trying to put any feeling in both his body and hers, “We’re not gonna die here, you got that? Both of us are gonna make it out alive and go kick Ray’s ass for taking so goddamn long to fix that hole.” 

Sara chuckled faintly, though she wasn’t really sure how. She’s lost most feeling now, so cold that she’s even stopped shivering. She took her face out of his neck, looked Leonard in the eyes and just whispered, “Thank you,” and gave him a soft kiss on his frozen cheek. 

Leonard, normally so opposed to physical contact, grasped at her face, holding both sides of her head. He angled his forehead towards her’s, the proximity of their intermingling breaths bringing only a slight warmth. They both didn’t think they would make it.

“Miss Lance and Mr. Snart, I am happy to inform you that Dr. Palmer has patched the hole in the ship. I am warming up the room as we speak as well as opening the bay doors.” 

They both sagged in relief, their bodies defrosting slowly. Neither moved from their position until significantly warmer and even then, they held onto one another until Gideon informed them of Ray’s condition. 

Leonard put his jacket back on after Sara returned it to him, smirking at her, “Shall we go kick Ray’s ass for taking so long?”

Sara just laughed as they headed out the doors. 


	7. Apocalypse Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some super vague snippets that are part of some apocalyptic world that feature Sara and Leonard. I don’t know, it’s a tiny bit angsty? Still a pretty happy ending.

1.

“Rot in Hell, you asshole!” A smirk.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t be too long before you join me there.”

2.

“Why are you still here? I thought you’d be half-way across the city by now.”

“I don’t know. But…you’re not as bad as I believed you were, so maybe…” A sigh. “I don’t know. _Just_ c'mon.”

3.

“You _knew_ this was gonna happen! Why did you follow me?!”

Silence. Then a whispered voice, “Because the thought of you giving in, it’s not the person I recognize. If we’re gonna die, I’d rather it be in the blazing glory of your will to _survive._

4.

 _“Please._ Please don’t die. I don’t know what to do.”

“Just do what you’ve always done. Keep going. Keep living. And you never know, maybe we’ll see each other in Hell sometime.”

A broken cry.

5.

“I honestly didn’t think I’d see you here. But. I’m happy I did.”

“Yeah, who knew sacrificing your life would get you a golden ticket? What do you say we show them why we probably should’ve ended in Hell?” A smirk. Then a laugh.

“You know, that doesn’t sound too bad of an offer.”

Fin.


	8. New Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is back on the ship after reuniting with the Legends on a mission from the Legion. Sara and him talk about a new scar she's received recently from an ex-teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this was inspired in part from the Legends episode "Turncoat." It actually gets a little more intense at the end...so enjoy!!

Sara was sprawled across the bed, feet dangling off the side, as she fiddled with the ring Leonard let her keep. During their hunt for the Legion, they encountered Leonard thieving for them. At first, they couldn't believe their eyes, but the team grew to be skeptical and even antagonist towards him, especially with how Sara was shot by their another previous teammate. 

 

What had happened though was not at all what they were expecting. Leonard defected back to them right away, even managing to get a part of the spear away from the Legion and back into the Legend's hands. 

 

When they successfully outmaneuvered the other four men, Leonard spoke about how coming into contact with the Spear caused some kind of reaction where he essentially gained back all the missing time between when he was "picked up" by Eobard and when the Occulus exploded. Somehow the Spear, even though incomplete, convened with all the temporal energy that was imbedded in his very being and the part of him, the part of him that died but still existed within that energy wanted out. 

 

Leonard spent some time thinking reuniting with the crew. Sharing a drink with Mick, snarking at Ray, giving Stein a watered down version of his experience, sharing a conversation with Jax, meeting the new folks, and last but not least, becoming reacquainted with their new captain.

 

While everyone went to sleep off the events of the day, Sara and Leonard stayed on the bridge. Sara sitting in the Captain's seat, with Leonard walking up towards her and leaning on the top of the headrest. 

 

"Captain, huh? I thought that was only supposed to be in my title." Captain Cold smirked at Sara. She leaned back into the seat, looking up at him, admiring his face, eyes...mouth. She hadn't seen him in so long, tried to put him out of her mind so her heart wouldn't ache, but here be was. In the flesh. 

 

"Yeah, but I think the name suits you a little better." Sara responds to him with a gentleness that even she didn't know existed. She never took her eyes off his face, but she slowly grabbed his hand that was hanging by his side, took it in hers, and just held onto it tightly. 

 

She never allowed herself to say it, let alone think it, but "I missed you Crook." 

 

Leonard slowly lost his smirk and replaced it with a small but sincere smile. "Well, it's good to be back." Leonard started to trace his thumb on the ring of her pinkie. He took a look at it and said, 

 

"Looks good there, you should keep it.""Hmmm." Sara just hummed her response back, sliding allowing him to twist the ring around her finger.

 

She didn't know exactly how long they held themselves there, but enough time had passed where she knew she needed to let him go and get rest. 

 

"Go, catch up with Mick, get some rest, we can chat more in my room tomorrow." Sara let his hand go and walked off the bridge towards her quarters, and all Leonard could do was watch as she left. 

 

So Sara laid in bed, twiddling with the ring on her finger, wondering what would happen now. 

 

The blonde then heard three knocks on her door, followed by "It's me." 

 

"Gideon, let him in." 

 

The doors to her room slid open and there stood the man on her mind in all his parka-ed glory. He took a few steps into her room and let the doors slide shut behind him. He didn't say anything, but took careful measured steps towards her. 

 

“You know, I thought we were gonna talk tomorrow. You need your rest.” Sara didn’t turn towards him as she said this, though she could spy him out of the corner of eye. He stood there at the corner of her bed and leaned down, almost a mirror of the last time he was in her room before he died. 

 

“Mick told me what happened on Christmas in 1776.” Leonard stares hard at her, gazing over her entire body, as if he could spot all the scars and damages she’s accrued over her life. Somehow, the atmosphere has become more charged than she expected, especially with the topic that Leonard’s trying to bring up. 

 

Sara turns to face him, sitting upright and leaning back against the wall. She gives the Crook a cool gaze, “Stop pussyfooting and come out and say what you want to say.” 

 

“You died.” 

 

Sara glances down at his ring on her finger, then looks back into his cold blue eyes. 

 

“Yeah, I did,” she whispers. 

 

“He _shot_ you,” Leonard says, clenching his fists and leaning forward more towards her. “Hunter _shot_ you, Sara! And you died.” 

 

He closes his eyes attempting to reign in his sudden anger at the thought that she was _murdered_ by their ex-teammate. Ex- _Captain._

 

“Yes, he did, and yes, I did.” She took a breath, and took his clenched fist, unfurling it so she could lay her small hand in his. He began stroking her hand, looking at the smallness of it, and how it fit so delicately in his larger palm. And yet. _Yet_ , those hands also held the power to snap the neck of a man three times her size. 

 

Leonard held onto her hand, stroking it, allowing the feel of her there to ground him back in reality. To allow him to focus on the fact that she was here, with him. Now. 

 

After a moment, she slid her hand out of his. He looked surprised, with a hint of hurt that seemed out of place on his visage, when she removed her hand from his. Though what happened next took him even more off-guard, though not necessarily disappointed. 

 

Sara pulled her shirt over her head, dressed now only in her sports bra and jeans. She was unashamed, knowing that he would never judge her for the scars that littered her body. She grabbed his hand again and pulled it up to the three puckered scars lining her abdomen. 

 

“These were from the arrows that shot me in stomach. Even after coming back from the pit didn’t erase these scars, and they’re a stark reminder that anything, _anyone_ can kill you.” 

 

She moved his hand to a newer scar. Pinker. Fresher. It sat right between her chest and the top of the three older wounds. She held his hand there and he caressed the healing skin there gently. 

 

“This is the one from Rip. This didn’t kill me, but it sure as hell hurt. But no matter what comes at me, no matter who it is, I can’t stop living.” 

 

She then took his hand and placed a gentle kiss in the middle of his palm. 

 

“I wasn’t there. But I promise you, _promise_ , I make sure that you will never get another scar like this again.” 

 

Sara smiled at him, still holding his hand along her face, his fingers gently curving along her jaw. 

 

“You can’t actually promise that Len. But I’ll let you try, it’ll be cute to see it.” 

 

The energy shifted around them, becoming less somber and more charged. Sara’s breath quickened as Leonard’s hand began to trail down her jaw, to her neck, to her collarbone, and settling right above her heart. 

 

He could feel the beat of her heart under his hand. He leaned forward, just as Sara leaned down and they met in the middle, their lips coming together in a heated kiss. One that was well-deserved and long-awaited. 

 

When they separated briefly, all Sara could whisper was, “Stay.” 

 

How could he deny her? 


	9. Broken Heater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heater is broken, what to do, what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : It literally went from 60 degrees to 14 degrees with windchill where I live. So it’s f**king cold and my apartment’s heater is not cutting it. This is what came out of me writing underneath a pile of blankets and comforters. Captain Canary all the way folks.

**Broken Heater**

 

Sara Lance walked into her apartment at 1 AM and stood in her entryway staring at the thermostat. She was still wearing her Canary gear from patrolling, but the 10 degree weather seemed to dissuade most criminals from attempting any activity. 

 

Her most current problem however, had nothing to do with the freezing weather outside, but rather the fact that her thermostat stated it was 67 degrees and it felt barely warmer than it did outside. She attempted to smash buttons on the box, hoping it would change anything, but the digital screen only flashed “67” over and over again at her.

 

At this point, she couldn’t stand to not be in warm sweats and a sweater so she just sighed and headed to her room to change and bundle in blankets. She made a stop by her hallway closet to grab all the extra blankets she could find, but when she opened the door, there seemed to only be the extra guest towels. 

 

Frustrated that nothing was going the way she wanted it to, she stomped her way to her bedroom, though with her skills, she was still barely making any noise. 

 

She walked into her room and stopped cold, before her frown turned into a small grin. 

 

“So this is where all those blankets went,” she said to the giant lump of blankets and pillows currently sitting on her bed. A muffled sound came from the lump, and Sara assumed her boyfriend was trying to say something. 

 

“Len, I can’t hear you under your fortress of linens.” 

 

The pile of comforters and blankets shifted until the handsome face of Captain Cold peeked out. 

 

“I said,” he drawled,”the heater is broken.” Sara rolled her eyes at him and walked to her closet to change out of her Canary outfit. 

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t tell by how the temperature in here is the same as outside, Captain Obvious.” 

 

Sara shook off her jacket and corset, shoving an oversized black sweater on and shedding her leather pants in exchange for fleece-lined leggings under gray sweatpants. 

 

“Whatever Lance. Just come under the covers so we don’t freeze to death in your goddamn broken-heated apartment.” Leonard seemed to tuck himself back under the covers so she could only spy the top of his salt and pepper hair. Sara held back a laugh at how dramatic he could be, especially since his name was Captain _Cold._

 

The blonde-haired assassin found one edge of the gigantic pile and slipped under until she was able to find Leonard. She tucked her smaller body against his, curling her arms in front of her and between them while he wrapped his around her frame. They tangled their legs together in an effort to warm up even further, though they both shivered slightly from the gust of cold air that came with Sara slipping underneath the sheets. 

 

“How long has the heater been broken? It seemed to be fine when we left this morning.” Sara whispered in the small space. 

 

“I got back around eight and though I’m known as _Cold_ , I don’t necessarily like _being_ cold. Your thermostat was not working and I wasn’t going to spend anymore time messing with it.” Leonard held onto her a little tighter and shifted his face closer to her’s, allowing them to feel each other’s breaths. 

 

“Well, I guess if we get to cuddle like this, it isn’t _so_ bad.” Sara smirked in the darkness and she could feel the chuckle vibrating through Len’s body. His breath fanned her face and suddenly she could feel his lips even closer to her’s. 

 

“Why don’t we make the best of this heating situation and make sure neither of us die from hypothermia tonight, hmm?” They kissed underneath the cover of their blanket pile, his cold hand sliding up her lower back making her shiver not from the temperature. 

 

That night, they made their own heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add a NSFW tag scene? Do you think this warrants one? Let me know


	10. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Senses + 1  
> Captain Canary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this I'm sorry

Touch, taste, hear, see, smell +feeling  


1\. Smell:  
She could only smell him whenever they were standing close to one another. He would lean towards her during a briefing. She would be shoulder to shoulder with him, listening to Rip barking out orders. It was not a strong odor or an unpleasant smell. It simply was him, clean, but always with a subtle hint of myrrh that reminded her of the small peaceful moments she had in the League, usually meditating or thinking about her family. She grew to love how he smelled, burying her face in his chest, when he started to accept she was always going to be more affectionate than him. 

He had never been a fan of strong fragrances. He couldn't stand the cologne or perfume, the smells always reminding him of the mother who left and a father who shouldn't have stayed. But she never put any type of perfume on, no strongly scented soaps. She just smelled, safe. If he could liken it to anything, he considered comparing it to freshly dried sheets. The comfort and warmness that radiates from just taking them out if a dryer. More and more he slowly began relaxing whenever he caught a whiff of her. He could breathe, he could think, he could almost start caring for these people he wasn't sure he should care about. 

2\. Hear:  
At first his voice would grate on her nerves. That drawl, the way he elongated certain words, all of it. But, then she started listening to what he was saying. How he called her birdie, how he said her name. His voice, his words, they were his first line of defense. What he used to both draw people to him and keep people away. Under all those layers of his, his voice was beautiful, she thought. It was confident, strong, and nothing was ever wasted. His drawl would wane, depending on who he was talking to and who was around. If it was the group, his voice would act out more, make it the center of attention, yet still push others away. When he talked to his sister, it was smooth, almost to make up for whatever yelling happened in his childhood. With Mick, it was brotherly, strong and steady, yet with respect. With her...with her it was deeper, sometimes with the drawl, when he was trying to flirt, sometimes without it when he just wanted to talk. Other times it was quiet, and a few times it was passionate. She was still learning his voice, but she didn't think she would ever want to stop hearing it. 

He could never hear her approaching. Her steps were silent when she wasn't thinking about it, and in the beginning she would always surprise the others with how she just "appeared" out of no where. Later, she began to learn to project the footsteps a bit more. The sound of her quick stride in her black leather combat boots. When he first heard her voice, it was much deeper than he was expecting. A small blue-eyed blonde woman, he was sure as hell her voice would get old fast. But...it was smooth. Lilting, in a way that wasn't annoying. Her voice had a rasp to it, sometimes, if he was lucky, it would come out under low tones. He heard the pain of the past in her voice though. The life she's lived, no longer the innocence of a girl her age would look, but of many years fighting against the pain, the darkness, the loneliness. He wanted to hear his name in her tongue. 

3\. See  
The first thing that drew her was his height. Sure, he was tall, but he was not one that tended to stand with his chest puffed out like Raymond, or with a intense rigidness like Ollie. Leonard carried his own brand of height that Sara could see. He was sometimes hunched, especially when he was deep in thought, and occasionally he was extremely casual, sprawling out everywhere. At times, he was towered over her but not in a way that made her feel small; his frame would encompass her, yet when she looked into his ice blue eyes, she would feel just as tall as him. His eyes though, every time she looked into his eyes, she could see what he couldn't portray in his speech, in his body language. There was pain, there was humor, there was annoyance, especially when he was speaking with Rip or Raymond. But, then he would look at her, and she could see laughter, intelligence, sarcasm, and sometimes, sometimes she swore she could see love when he looked at her. 

She was beautiful. The free-flying blonde locks, the concealed muscles in her arms, the small pout she gave, and those piercing eyes. He wouldn't wax romantic and call them as blue as the sky, or anything stupid like that. But if he had to be romantic, he would compare them to the shade that he could sometimes catch from the radiating freeze of his gun. Those eyes froze him in his tracks. His gaze always gravitated towards her, every time she walked into a room, she commanded his attention. Whether it was her speaking, dancing, fighting, lounging, or sleeping, she drew him in with just her. 

4\. Touch  
Before her time in the League, she had been an extremely affectionate person. She loved giving hugs, holding hands, giving kisses, whatever she could to show someone she cared. During her time in the League, in the first few years, the only time she ever felt physical touch was when she was in combat. Fighting, sparring, maiming, killing. She was deprived of her need to show love through physical affection for the first time in her life, and it affected her deeply. Even once she started her relationship with Nyssa, she had to work her way up to being intimate with her.  
Dying and being resurrected only brought back her hesitance in initiating human contact that was not meant to seriously injure someone. But meeting someone, someone who abhorred physical contact actually baffled Sara. For her, she craved physical touch, if she couldn’t express herself in words, that was what she did, show them affection. But her time in the League had put barriers and limitations on her base instinct. 

When she was with Leonard though, when she was near him, her desire for touch skyrocketed. But, she always hesitated. She's not unaware of his abhorrence to physical contact, especially in the way he avoids even pats on the shoulder from the team. She initiated slowly, carefully grazing her hand across his knuckles. Brushing her fingertips along his forearm. Casually leaning against him when standing close. She basked in the small moments alone when he began reciprocating; a brush of her hair here, a hand on her back there. 

Leonard knew he did not like being touched. Some of it stems from his useless ass of a father, and the other part is he thinks it's unnecessary. Wasted effort on pointless affection. He has a life long lesson of what "affection" his dear old dad showed him, and the scars to prove it. He'll tolerate hand shakes and the like, and he'll always have room for affection from Lisa, but just casual touching? Holding hands or an arm around the shoulder? No thanks, he would rather freeze from his own cold gun. 

Being in such close quarters on the Waverider, Leonard expected at some point he would have to come in contact with his teammates. Sara, though, was not someone he expected to necessarily become close to, especially when you're talking about a deadly assassin who can kill you in ten different ways before you even knew it was happening. It started casually, really because he wanted to annoy her, so he would end up in her personal space. But it evolved, he slowly allowed her in his space. Let her lean into him, grab his arm, hold his hand. Hold him. He was slow to respond, but in all honestly, the fact that he wasn't rejecting her touch was a miracle until itself. When he started reciprocating, it was an entirely new experience, especially because it involves feelings. Things he wasn't used to having. But, Sara was there. He loved running his hands through her hair, stroking the different blonde strands she had. When he had his hand regenerated, holding her hand became his new addiction. He didn't know how, but Sara Lance had him hooked. 

5\. Taste  
The first time she had him, she savored it. His lips tasted like the hot chocolate he had been sipping before, a hint of sweetness from the marshmallows. The times afterwards, she decided it didn't matter what it was that had her coming back, she wanted what he gave. The taste of his lips, the stroke of his tongue. No matter what it was, where they were, she wanted to taste him on her. 

He thought she tasted dangerous. And it was all he needed to keep coming back. The dichotomy that he learned later was that she did taste dangerous but she was also his safety. And later on, his home. 

6\. Feelings 

She loved him.  
He loved her.


	11. Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag for the oculus visit scene in season 2. What if????

I miss him too

Sara stared up at Mick's back, "I miss him too," she said, her mind moving past they pyro, reliving the moment that will haunt her for a very long time.

The blonde assassin stands, gazing at the fallen pieces of the oculus as Mick brushes by her, angry and hurt, no doubt, even after all this time. She won't lie, coming back to this place only brings back flashes of heartache, sadness, and loneliness. She looks at the broken remains of the Time Master's meddling, but the only thing she sees is him, standing there in front of her with that look of careful desperation, knowing that he's made his choice, and the only regret that he shows is that they didn't have longer to see what they could've been.

She thinks about it more than she should, as Captain her thoughts should generally focus on the well-being of her team. But at night, in the dark, all she can do is relive this moment. Sometimes, when she's had a good enough day, her thoughts wander to what could have become of the "me and you" he so eloquently mentioned in her room. What it would've been like to test the waters with a man again, having only been with one woman after her resurrection.

She would dream, her mind bringing her to hopeless thoughts of traversing space and time, crook and assassin. She would wake up with glimpses of a lost future, night-time card games, flirtatious banter, serious talks of their pasts, and what could have been a fuller life. She's realistic, she knows she doesn't need someone by her side to fulfill her, but all the same, she thinks her life would be much more fun if she did have him there. Together. The Crook and the Assassin.

"I miss you, Crook." Sara whispers it into the stale air, closing her eyes, wishfully hoping for a response. She gives the spot they stood together one last glance before turning away to do her job as Captain.

What she doesn't hear after she leaves the room, from the shadows, "Miss you too, Assassin."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Making Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075550) by [Laweizhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laweizhu/pseuds/Laweizhu)




End file.
